User blog:Crash the king 2/hours battle
Intro Battle Royales, But With OCs? ALL DAY! Let‘s see who’s the best, of the best. In the OC Battle Royale!!!! Roster * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Orange * Eric * Man of Accidents Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet was walking down the street, before a giant portal sucked him in to a battlefield, Virus was about to attack Ninja Kitten, but he was sucked into the same portal. Gark and Orange where in a cafe talking about what type of Drink they wanted, but before the waiter came they were both sucked into a portal. Eric was battling the Man of Accidents, before a huge portal clawed at them. Commander Frogginius was taking a nap, before the portal pulled him in. They all fell on the battlefield, all of them thought either one of them brought them here, all of them readied and got into fighting position. Ronic came out of nowhere, and everybody was disgusted. SHOWTIME! Location Battlefield Outer Space Cosmic Multiverse RUMBLE! Ronic spin dashed Pillow Sheet, causing him to topple down to a wall. Gark attacked Eric, who was not ready, Pillow Sheet blasted Ronic in the face. Commander Frogginius is seen bashing and slamming the hell out of Orange, then intending to throw him up in the air. Man Of Accidents upper-cutted Gark and Eric, Eric kicked Gark away, for a Mario OC Battle! Gark approached Pillow Sheet who was blitzing Ronic, who felt a bit dizzy, Ronic got out the Rhaos Emeralds and smirked. Virus jumped in and karate kicked Gark out of the way, Gark teleported to a galaxy and destroyed it, he took the stars and threw it at Ronic. Ronic: AHHHHHH! Super Ronic fried beams at Pillow Sheet Who was now unconscious in the middle of the ring. Commander Frogginius called his powerhouse robot who shot lasers from his palms around everybody in the ring. Gark suddenly deleted Orange, ending the creature, and he was in the rubbish bin, Orange looked around before screaming and bashing the areas, the rubbish bin was a galaxy and Gark disintegrated it. ROSTER * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Eric * Man Of Accidents 7/8 LEFT! Commander Frogginius called all of his robots, the crab, bees, you name it. They all chased after Pillow Sheet. Pillow Sheet: AHAHAHAHa! Virus quickly tackled the mecha robot the size of Godzilla which Commander Frogginius was in, he called the powerhouse robot. Who totally obliterated Virus. But What He didn’t know was, Virus was in his beast form!! He clawed at the powerhouse robot and broke it in two. Virus: Die! Before he payed a hand on him, Eric got his magical pencil and erased a tentacle. Eric: Uh, Oh! Man of Accidents came in and drop kicked Eric into Pillow Sheet, The pillow threw it in return and it was kind of like a combo, which kicked Virus in the face. Virus turned Hyper and 12 rockets aimed at his 6 opponents. Eric: I know we are all fighting but- Man of Accidents: EVERYONE RUNNNNN! They all dodged the rockets which made a huge explosion. BOOM! BANG! SMASH! Most of them were bruised, but Gark took out his chainsaw and started to shred the heck out of Virus. CRACK! CRRR! Gark fought he was dead and walked to smash Eric, But Virus got up, Virus aimed a blaster at Gark, But Pillow Sheet broke his back and disintegrated Virus. Pillow Sheet: Yeah BOIIII?! Virus wasn’t dead!! He was in his Ultra Form And aimed at Commander Frogginius who easily hacked him, before beaming him to oblivion. Everyone wasn't sure he was dead, but they quickly snapped out of it and readied their gadgets and weapons. ROSTER * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Man Of Accidents * Eric 6/8 LEFT!! Ronic woke up from his daze and tried to hit Virus, but he fell on the ground, he figured out Virus was dead and he smirked. Ronic, Let’s do this! Eric heard and humped out of the battlefield, out of earth, he karate-kicked the moon straight down to earth which eventually went on the battle field, Commander Frogginius was about to die, but a robot sacrificed it’s Life for it’s creator, well for the rest, they got towered down by the Moon. All of them got out of the rubble and started punching and kicking once more, Pillow Sheet approached Eric. Pillow Sheet: Am, Hi, I know I don’t know you, you don’t know me Eric was walking around Pillow Sheet in a fighting stance. Pillow Sheet: But, is that SANIC?!? Eric threw a grenade which blew up Pillow Sheet into 7 versions of himself. Eric: What tf is this? Meanwhile, Ronic was countering Gark’s attacks. SMACK! BASH! ZOOM! Until Gark used Galactus’ powers to warp Ronic’s ’insides’, Ronic screamed in pain, as some blood rushed down his spine. The 7 Pillow Sheets Started to zoom around Eric, making him dizzy, before the original uppe-cutter him to Commander Frogginius‘ Godzilla sized robot destroying it. Commander Frogginiu: MY MASTERPIECE!! He called his Timeline Destroyer robot who was blasting everywhere, while his aim wasn’t good. It destroyed countless timelines, like the undertale one. Frisk: What’s that beam Sans? Chara: Kill him already! Sans: Oh fu- The beam destroyed the undertale timeline, next destroyed the Disney timeline. Sora: What is that! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: GET OUt THE WAY! That timeline was destroyed as well. TTG verse as well. Beast Boy: AHH! Raven: *blushing* Beast Boy lets share our moments before we die Beast Boy: You got it momma He grabbed Terra and prepared to kiss her Raven: I mean with me- That timeline was destroyed along with those cringe titans. The machine was still going crazy, until Eric destroyed it. Ronic came in and spin dashed Commander Frogginius in the guts, blood spilled everywhere, Commander was spitting out blood, he called his next robot. IT WAS THE BEAM MACHINE!!! A giant purple version of his head appeared, Gravity was loose. Everyone: WOAH!!! The beam blasted, whoever it would land on, BYe BYE. It bounced around before finally hitting..... none other..... then....... WE PAUSE THIS FIGHT TO ADVERTISE SOAP PLEASE TUNE IN! 10 hours later It hit...none other....then....... WE PAUS- Pillow Sheet: Oh god dammit these adverts! It hit Ronic, ok he was reduced to ashes, fu** of advertisements. Ronic’s ashes flew in the wind, this battle was spiced up to 5. Roster * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Eric * Man Of Accidents * Gark 5/8 LEFT!!! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE! Gark spawned them into the Star Wars Galaxy. All floating in space. Commander Frogginius was in his Chinese Dragon Mech, Pillow Sheet was still in his base form, Eric was about to warp Reality, Gark was about to deleted somebody, Man of Accidents manipulate somebody‘s soul, Pillow Sheet was tired, he knew he had to end it now. He quickly froze time, and took a breath. Pillow Sheet: This ends-now! He unfroze time, to reveal Ultra Pillow Sheet. The Chinese Mech shot negating lasers at him, surprisingly, it had no effect, Ultra Pillow Sheet, simply punched him, and it was reduced to a scrap. Man Of Accidents: No more games! He turned into Man of Destructions. Gark used his super human rage against them. Commander Frogginius spawned a futuristic, advanced ship, which was aiming lasers. Ultra Pillow Sheet stood in place, he was not moved by there similiar omnipotent forms, all of them were basically gods. Eric took out the Stars, and became a God. Nobody blinked. ONE MINUTE MELEE! Gark hits everyone and throws a laser ball of energy at Eric, ending him. Roster * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Man Of Accidents * Gark Somehow everyone came back. For plot reasons and Pillow Sheet gulped as he charged his most powerful attack. Everyone did the same. All the attacks collided making an explosion. Virus saw this and opened a portal and flew in. Pillow Sheet, Frogginiu, Gark, Man of Accidents followed behind him. Everyone else exploded. 5+1/8 LEFT!!! OMG Virus pulled out his atom blaster and shot at Frogginius. Froggius didn’t see it since it went at light speed. And it hit him creating a red and blue bubble affect as he disappear. Virus made sure of this by using his hyper beam on the atoms. Meanwhile Pillow Sheet And Gark where throwing beams of energy at each other, Super Gark and Ultra Pillow Sheet respectively. The elements of both fights collided into one whole big one. SMASH! CRACK! BAM! BOOM! BLAST! Virus fired a beam at Frogginius’ robot, which impaled it’s back, Commander Frogginius ran, and aimed his hyper beam at Virus. Frogginius falls and with his giant robot tries to exterminate viruses and this hacks his robots and ... Commander Frogginius: Wait, why is the system failing? KABOOM!! Virus falls to the floor and several feet of robot fall destroyed the guts and the arm of frogginius while blood came out of it. Virus then sliced his body into two laughing. Pillow Sheet then threw him into the sun. Pillow Sheet yelled. “Yeah!” Until he heard something. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lT_GHXBdHhs Beast Mode Virus then fired a Hyper Blast destroying Gark and Man of Accidents. Pillow Sheet gulped as he readied fir the final fight and then MOA and gark return in their final forms they all charged at each other. WE INTERRUPT THIS TO SELL OUR ROBOY WARRIOR TOYS! Pillow Sheet yelled. “AHHH!” He grabbed a rocket that Virus was about to fire and slammed it into the camera ending the advertisements. MOA punched Ultra Sheet who dodged and kicked him into a planet. MOA then came out and hit him with his hammer before slamming him into a moon blowing it up. Ultra Sheet uppercutted MOA into a star. MOA then threw star at Ultra Sheet he dodged 5 before being hit. MOA then chucked before he saw Ultra Sheet surfing on the star! MOA then was hit so hard he flew into a black hole where he is crushed into a bloody pulp. Gark then tried to hit Virus on the head. Virus flew away and fired a hyper beam at Gark. Ultra Sheet saw the laser hit the black hole while MOA was bare,y alive hyper beam hit exploding the black hole. “That’s gotta hurt!” Ultra Sheet said. Gark flew at Virus and hit him on the head. Virus then turned Ultra and grabbed a moon and crushed it. He then sent the asteroids at him. Gark dodged and prepared to kill Virus. Virus laughed as Gark ran at him. Gark then looked at the atom blaster it was aimed at him. He gulped as he was turned into red and blue bubbles ending Gark. Pillow Sheet saw Virus they stared at each other they then readied for the finale. gark:back bitches orange:hi 4/8 OH YEAH!! pillow threw several bombs at virus and it tries to hack it and fails,Angry virus becomes its final form and pillow throws a giant armchair brutally crushing the virus and it will later destroy the armchair and throw a ball of energy at a pillow by throwing an arm, then this angry would throw him out of action and knocking out virus and then he grabs it. the gem of the bed and eats it becoming virus.mp3 and throws a ball of energy from the bed and with it exterminates a pillow leaving ashes 3/8 THIS AMAZING!!!! Gark throws several grenades at Orange sending him flying, Orange pulls out his mallet and crushes Gark, Gark inflates the size of space and dies at Orange's head by ripping it off. 2/8 YES,THE FINAL FIGHT,GOD YES!!!! Virus punches Gark but Gark kicks him into the air. He then grew to the size of the moon. He then clapped on Virus. Virus then fired a hyper blast. Gark saw this and was hit. Virus then saw Gark scared. He walked towards Gark and hugged him. Gark then closed his eyes. Virus saw a asteroid coming at Gark. He pushed Gark away. Virus was he landed injured. Gark flew up to him. Gark then heard Virus say. “T-Thank you for showing me the light. This deserved an Oscar...” He then deactivated Gark then cried over his body for a few minutes K.O !!!! K.O !!!! gark dance and revive the virus Results THE WINNER IS... Virus! and gark! WRITE ANY FIGHT YOU CAN THINK OF! ONE WINNER! Pre Fight In the Underground was a war monsters vs The Empire. Dust was everywhere and Undyne was killed by Boba. Papyrus tried to make peace with Vader but you probably know what happened. Vader walked into Judgement hall Alphys was being arreste. Sans saw Vader and walked towards him. “Hey buddy you wanna have a bad time?” Vader calmly said. “You will surrender or The Death Star will kill this world!” Sans responded. “Not if I kill ya fi-“ Vader sliced at Sans who dodged and summoned 3 bones and sent them at Vader. He sliced all the bones in half. Vader used the force to send the broken bones back at Sans. Sans fired a Gaster Blaster at Vader. He deflected it and threw his saber at Sans. Sans dodged and sent more bones at him. Vader used the force to stop them and send them back at Sans. Sans dodged and fired 12 Gaster Blasters at Vader. Darth Vader used to force to stop all the lasers. Sans then ducked as Vader threw his saber at Sans. Sans chucked and said. “Ya missed” Before he knew it a pillar fell. Sans dodged and threw more bones at Vader. Vader used the force the grab the bones and throw them at Sans. Sans barley dodged. Sans summoned 50 Gaster Blasters and said. “GET DUNKED ON!” He fired them all. Vader closed his eyes and remembered Ashoka leaving him. His wife dying. Obi Wan.. He yelled as loud as he could. He redirected the lasers back at Sans. Sans barley dodged but was to tired. Suddenly Storm Troopers saw them and pointed there blasters at him. “Hold your fire!” Vader said. 10 minutes later Asgore was dead. Undyne too. His brother was kept at the house. Sans was tied up to a poll. Vader had Alphys destroy all his powers with a chemical. Papyrus was tied to a poll too as he was dragged into the area Sans was. Sans yelled. “DON’T HURT HIM please...” A platoon of Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at Papyrus. Sans tried to close his eyes but no eyelids. “Aim!” Papyrus was scared. “Ready!” Storm Troopers readied their blasters. “Fire!” Papyrus yelled in pain as he was executed. Vader walked to Sans. “Now this world will die along and it is all your fault...” Sans welled up with tears as Vader pulled out a old photo album of him and Papyrus and burned it. He walked into his ship and filed back to the Death Star. Sans was all alone. He saw a green laser come at him. KABOOM! Earth exploded with Vader watching calmly. It hit Sans directly ending him once and for all. THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS! DARTH VADER! Disney vs Sega!, Who of these 2 antrophomorfic animals, rivals of Mario and Bugs Bunny with a gang and mascots of Disney and Sega will duke it out. Intro Skyblazero: Well, this is a fight between 2 famous antrophomorfic animals of videogames and cartooons... Anti-Sky: And that's not all of it, also are rivals of Mario and Bugs Bunny, are mascots of Disney and Sega, and they has a gang! Skyblazero: And this 2 are Mickey Mouse: Disney's mascot and most famous cartoon character! Anti-Sky: And Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur! Skyblazero: And now it's time to see who can win on this fight! Now let's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy as the intro appears) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was walking into Green Hill Zone until he found one of the Chaos Esmeralds. Mickey: A diamond! Mickey grab the Chaos Esmerald but Sonic looks Mickey so he runned at Mickey and grabbed the Chaos Esmerald and he punched Mickey in the nose. Mickey: Hey! Mickey then decide also punch Sonic's nose and both decide put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight First Sonic start the fight speedblitzing Mickey punching him several times and Mickey try to punch Sonic missing all the punches as Sonic runs in circles. Sonic: You're too slow! Mickey then pull out his Keyblade and he try slash Sonic. Sonic: Whoa! Sonic dodges the attack and Mickey try to slash Sonic with his Keyblade who dodges and he kicked Mickey in aside. Sonic then makes Spin Dash trying to attack Mickey who dodges and both runned at eachother punching and kicking eachother several times until Sonic starts to give at Mickey alot of punches in the face and kicks the mouse in the nose knocking him down. Mickey gets up and pulls out his Lightsaber and tried to cut Sonic who was dodging all the attacks. However Mickey used the Force to push Sonic at a wall. Mickey then pull out his Keyblade and he started to slash Sonic many times until he stabs Sonic into the stomach making Sonic was bleeding. Mickey: This is because you attacked me! Mickey punched the hedgehog in the face, making Sonic was bleeding into the ground. Mickey then believe he end killing Sonic so he try to see if Sonic yet was with life. Sonic then start to use the Chaos Esmeralds and said. Sonic: Super Sonic style! Sonic becomes into Super Sonic and flies at Mickey punching him in the nose making Mickey was bleeding and he punches Mickey into the air and started to gave Mickey a combo of punches until Sonic kicked Mickey into the ground making a crater. Mickey then gets up and decide use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine becoming into Super Mickey. Both Mickey and Sonic started to fly and punching at eachother, until Sonic slams Mickey in the ground punching him in the face. Mickey gets up and he decide punch Sonic in the face hitting him into a wall and then slams Sonic into the ground as Sonic becomes to normal. Sonic gets up and said. Sonic: Oh... Shoot! Mickey then punched Sonic into a wall making Sonic lands into the ground and starts to slash Sonic many times making that Sonic was bleeding. Mickey: This happen because you attacked me, hedgehog! Mickey then use his Keyblade decapitating Sonic's head as he screamed into pain and a puddle of blood appears into the ground. K.O! Mickey: Haha, I won! Mickey returns to normal and saves his Keyblade that was bleeding and grabs the Chaos Esmeralds and walks freely. Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... MICKEY!!! Final Point Skyblazero: Well, Mickey Mouse end stomping Sonic because is more smarter, experimented, has more arsenal and is more durable altough Sonic's only advantage is be more faster. Anti-Sky: It seems that Sonic ends up being decapitated! Two characters that have served as counterparts of blue heroes, have had sharp weapons and have opposite personalities will duke it out. Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was walking happily in a field, but then he fell into a hole he didn't notice and fell into a really strange world, after investigating a bit, he found a girl in yellow and green killing various unknown characters (or at least unknown for Mickey), so he got scared thinking he could die any time soon but at the same time he decided he could stop her murder spree. The girl, whose name was Chara, walked towards Mickey and tried to stab him, but Mickey replied: Mickey Mouse: Do you know killing is wrong , young girl? Chara didn't listen and then tried to stab Mickey again, but this time, Mickey grabbed her arm and pushed her away, causing Chara to become really mad and she was pretty much prepared for a fight, Mickey then decided to take out his Keyblade to counter the knife Chara had... SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mickey took out a hammer and tried to smash Chara with it but Chara kept dodging, causing her to laugh at Mickey's failed attempt's but then she got whacked by Mickey's hammer after not paying attention that Mickey was going to hit her, Mickey then punched Chara, so Chara took out her knife and tried to stab Mickey, but Mickey then took out his Keyblade and then throwed away Chara's knife, thinking he would win, Mickey simply standed there until Chara smashed a frying pan into Mickey's head, knocking him. Mickey then regained his consiouness and then kicked Chara away, making her mad, Mickey then decided to take out a golf club to hit Chara with it until she grabbed it and destroyed it, Mickey had to make something, then he took out his Magic Paintbrush and created a TV with it, showing various gory horror movies, Chara then decided to watch the movies until, few seconds later, Mickey took out again his hammer and knocked her away, Chara, at this point was very mad. Chara then decided enough was enough and took out a shot-gun, Mickey didn't notice and then he heard gunshots and got scared, until he took out a gun, then Chara and Mickey were in a old west like duel until Mickey and Chara ran out of bullets, Mickey then took out his Keyblade again and make a combo that lasted until Chara used her knife to counter Mickey's Keyblade, Chara the actived her scary form and tried to stab Mickey in the heart, causing Mickey to become scared a little bit. Chara started running everywhere trying to stab Mickey until he started running everywhere trying to escape from Chara, but then Mickey got an idea, he decided to use Stopza to know exactly where Chara was, so he used it and saw that Chara was about to kill him, Mickey stole Chara's frying pan and smashed it 3 times in Chara's head, knocking her unconsious. As Chara regained consiouness, she was prepared for a big kill towards Mickey, Chara decided to reload the shotgun she had, but Mickey noticed it and tried to find extra bullets, but he couldn't find any so he ran in fear thinking he could die, until he had an idea, he decided to use his Keyblade to block the bullets, and was successful, Mickey then ran the fastest he could and then pushed Chara away, and then exclaimed towards her: Mickey: Sorry little girl, but I won't give you mercy for what you did against those monsters... Mickey then punched her in the air and stabbed the Keyblade into Chara's heart, killing her instantly and making a puddle of blood appear. K.O! Mickey then ran the fastest he could outside of the strange place to walk to tell what happened to Donald and Goofy while Chara's sould was thinking if she should reset or not. Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS...MICKEY MOUSE! Final Point Looks like Chara chances of winning got "mouse-napped"! Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YIU CAN THINK OF! Pre Fight General Grievous was walking through the command center of the new Malevolence they made for him. He was on Geonosis battling the Republic. He asked a droid. “How are the deactivation cannons?” The droid nervously responded. “U-Um a black alien is damaging the power systems and vowed to kill you s-sir!” General Grievous then walked out into the main hallway. He paused he heard a slight tussle. Ha then turned behind and walked back into the command room and saw Venom landing. “So you’re the one who thinks that they can kill me now?” Venom responded. “I don’t think I know I will kill you!” He said raising his fists. “Don’t be so sure!” General Grievous responded activating all his lightsabers. The droids stared at them before piloting the ship hoping to not be killed. FIGHT! General Grievous sliced at Venom Who dodged and picked up Grievous and threw him into the door. Grievous then sliced his arm off. Venom yelled in pain before kicking Grievous away, Venom then punched him in the stomach. Grievous then stabbed him in the shoulder before being thrown into a wall crashing through it. Grievous then grabbed Venom and threw him into the air. He then crawled up to the celling and slashed Venom multiple times in the chest. Venom then put him in a head lock and slammed him into the ground. Grievous then spun his hands whenever Venom tried to punch him his hand was burned or cut off. Venom had enough and got a lucky shot through the sabers with his web. He then threw Grievous into the floor. Grievous then used his spider legs and ran into a huge room wiht trains going. Venom followed and saw a bunch of battle droids behind him. Grievous then said. “Fire at me!” The droids didn't question and shoot at him. Grievous deflected all the shots back at Venom. Who used his webs to swing from platform to platform. He landed near Grievous and was hit by lasers yelling in pain he tackled him off the platform. One of the droids asked. “Should we go get him?’ Another droid responded. “Nah he’s a jerk.” MEANWHILE Venom saw a platform and used his webs to swing onto it. But Grievous dug his claws into Venoms sides. They landed and collapsed in exhaustion. Grievous then saw a light it was a train. He jumped onto it while Venom did the same. General Grievous then activated his lightsabers making some light. He then tried to spot Venom. He heard a long growl. He then turned right in time to stab Venom through the chest. His body fell from the train. Grievous then found a way back to the hanger. Venom then tackled Grievous apparently he didn’t die! Venom then threw Grievous into the air. But he landed on a ship that was about to take off. Venom then fired his web at the ship and tried to drag it towards him. The ship then began going faster. Venom then saw the ship flying off into the planets atmosphere dragging Venom in the process.Venom was hanging in by a web before he crashed into a mountain plain. Grievous had gained control of the ship droid. Venom then got up and saw Grievous yelling to the vulture droid. “Kill the black creature!” It began firing lasers at Venom Who dodged. Venom began running away and saw a dead droid body. He picked up two of his blasters and began firing it at the Vulture Droid and Grievous. Grievous saw this and deflected the lasers. Grievous then saw Venom fall to the ground a laser hit him. “Good now take me back to the ship!” The Vulture Droid than began going back to the ship. Venom then fired a web attaching to the Vulture Droid. He then saw this while they were landing and he then ran into the control room. Venom walked in only to be kicked into a control panel electrocuting he then sliced his arm off. Venom yelled in pain and grabbed Grievous before throwing him at another control panel this time causing a huge fire. Venom then kicked Grievous into it making him yell in pain. Venom then ran out and smiled. “Like I said I knew I would kill you..” he licked his lips and then saw a burnt armored Grievous come out. Grievous then sliced Venoms other arm. Making a cut in his arm he threw Grievous through 4 walls. He then saw the alarms going on and a huge fire started it was the final duel. Grievous ran at Venom and sliced at him. Venom then grabbed his hand. Then let it go cause he was in pain of the loud sound. He then used his web to slam Grievous to the ground multiple times. Grievous then took out all 4 of his lightsabers. He then shredded him up making him fall to the ground. His face sweating. Grievous’s armor burnt. Grievous then laughed as he sliced Venoms chest making him fall unconscious. Grievous then saw an escape pid room and saw the last ship. He ran into it and fled to the CIS fleet to regroup and replace his armor. Venom then woke up and was surrounded by fire. He yelled in pain as the Malevolence crashed into Geonosis causing a huge explosion destroying Venom the ship and making a huge crater in the planet that reached hundreds of feet down and wide. The Republic clones saw this with Obi Wan. They all celebrated. Grievous’s ship crashed into the fleet and he was fixed he then told the Count about his battle who was disappointed by the ships loss but impressed with Grievous. Category:Blog posts